9-11-01
by EuroJDMCarLover
Summary: On September 11, 2001, Mrs. Jenkins class is in shock when America is under attack. Timothy and his friends share their feelings with their friends and parents.
1. Chapter 1

The episode begins at 7:30 AM on Tuesday September 11, 2001 at Timothy's house. Timothy woke up and yawned then Timothy's mom walked into the room.

"Good morning Timothy." said his mom.

"Good morning mom." replied Timothy. "What's for breakfast?" asked Timothy.

"French toast." replied his mom

"Oh boy!" said Timothy all excited and hungry. "Can I have a blueberry muffin with it?"

"You sure may." his mom replied

Timothy took off his red pajamas, put on his blue and white striped t-shirt and came down stairs and saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Timothy!" said his dad. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning dad! I slept quite well. Can I go get the mail?" replied Timothy.

"Of course! Your breakfast will be ready when you come back in." replied his dad. So Timothy went outside to the mailbox and grabbed the mail.

A few minutes later, his french toast was ready, Timothy had a blueberry muffin on the side. He then poured the maple syrup on the side for dipping. A few minutes later, Timothy finished it up and put his plate in the sink and threw the wrapper of his blueberry muffin in the garbage. The time was 8:30 AM.

"The bus was going to be here in a few minutes Timothy." said his mom. Timothy put on his backpack and remembered his lunch as he was walking out the door. Then the bus was approaching Timothy's house.

"Hello Timothy! How are you today?" greeted Henry.

"I'm doing good!" replied Timothy then he went to take his seat to sit right next to Charles. Charles had his "In The Spotlight" turn that day. "Hey Charles." greeted Timothy. "Hey Timothy." replied Charles. "I can hardly wait to see you in the spotlight." said Timothy. "Me neither." said Charles. "What did you bring for In The Spotlight?" asked Timothy. "Car brochures because my Dad is getting a car lease." "Cool! What cars is he looking at?" asked Timothy. "The Audi A4, BMW 3 Series, Volvo S60, or the Jaguar X-Type." "Neto! I heard those Volvos' are really safe." said Timothy. "Uh-uh, My dad really likes how those seats look because when you get into a rear impact collision." said Charles. "Audi calls their all-wheel-drive 'Quattro' which is great in the snow." said Timothy. "For sure!" said Charles "Speaking of all-wheel-drive, The BMW 3 Series is going to have all-wheel-drive for 2002." "That's smart of BMW to add that." said Timothy. The scene then cuts to when the bus arrives at Hilltop School.

"Good morning boys and girls!" greeted Mrs. Jenkins.

"Good morning Mrs. Jenkins!" replied her students then they went inside.

Lilly was beginning to realize she forgot her lunch. Then Henry came in with her lunch.

"I believe you forgot something on the bus Lilly." said Henry holding up her lunchbox.

"Oh, thanks Henry." said Lilly.

"Didn't want you to be hungry at lunchtime." chuckled Henry. Lilly just giggled then went to put her lunchbox in her cubby. Henry then went to the janitors closet where his office was. He decided to watch the news and turned on his TV to CNN.

**This is the end of chapter 1! I hope you like my 9/11 story. Have any suggestions on what Mrs. Jenkins and her class can do in the days following 9/11? I'm open-minded on any suggestions like have a social support group or draw/paint pictures of the Twin Towers. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Jenkins started the day off by singing the Welcome Song. The entire class sat on a shape and Mrs. Jenkins began to play her piano, the whole kids began to sing.

"Gather around and sit right down. Doesn't matter who your next to. We're a lot the same but with different names and there's so many things that we're gonna do. You might a little bit shy, but we all feel that way sometimes. It's a new adventure! It's a brand new day! Anything can happen when we laugh and we play! Welcome to this brand new day!" Then the students went back to their seats. Timothy sat right next to Charles so they can talk about Charles' dad's new car.

"My dad is also considering the BMW 3 Series. The 2002 model is going to have optional all-wheel-drive. It's new for 2002." said Charles.

"That's awesome! Great for the snow." replied Timothy.

"Oh yeah! He is considering the new X-Type by Jaguar. Believe it or not, it has standard all-wheel-drive like a Subaru." said Charles.

"That's awesome!" said Charles.

Henry began to watch about Nokia until it changes to after American Airlines Flight 11 struck the North Tower.

"I better tell Mrs. Jenkins and the kids about what happened." said Henry as his jaw dropped.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Mrs. Jenkins were going to learn about the community like the police station, the post office, etc. Then Henry came into the room.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jenkins. Sorry to interrupt you but I need to tell you something in private." said Henry.

"Ok!" said Mrs. Jenkins in a concerned voice. "I'll be right back children!"

"A plane hit one of the towers of the World Trade Center." said Henry.

Mrs. Jenkins just gasped. "You've got to be kidding with me."

"See for yourself!" said Henry as he lead her into his office.

"Oh my God! I've got to show the children. Can you go get the TV from the storage room please?" said Mrs. Jenkins.

"Sure thing!" said Henry.

While Henry went to go get the TV and Mrs. Jenkins went to go tell the class on what happened. While the kids were talking to each other. Mrs. Jenkins came into the room with a worried expression.

"Listening ears children!" said Mrs. Jenkins. The students put on their listening ears. "If anyone knows what the Twin Towers are, raise your hand." Timothy, Yoko, Fritz, Charles, Grace, and Claude raised their hands.

"I went there with my mom and dad last summer." said Timothy.

"I went there with my mama, my aunt, my uncle, and my cousins this past summer. They were visiting from Japan." said Yoko

"My Uncle Neil works in the South Tower." said Claude.

"What happened to them?" asked Fritz.

Mrs. Jenkins then sighed "A plane hit one of the towers." The class just gasped.

"You can't be serious!" said Grace.

"See for yourself children!" said Mrs Jenkins as Henry rolled in the TV cart into the room and placed it in front of the class, then he plugged the TV into an outlet. Mrs. Jenkins turned it on. First, the screen was staticky, then switched it to CNN. The whole class just gasped.

"Mrs. J and I will be right here in the room if you need us." said Henry.

"What kind of idiot flies a plane into a skyscraper?" asked Fritz.

"Maybe they ran out of fuel or one of the pilots had a medical issue." said Timothy

Those are good theories, good thing it didn't hit my Uncle Neil's building." said Claude.

"Why can't they just land at JFK, Newark, or Laguardia." asked Yoko.

After about 2 minutes go by, an Emergency Alert Broadcast pops up on the screen.

"The following message has been transmitted at the request of the Federal Aviation Administration and the New York Police Department. At 8:46 AM eastern daylight time, a plane has crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. This crash is under investigation. At this time, all residents of a 1 mile radius of the World Trade Plaza are advised to stay indoors. It is strongly advised that everyone in the North Tower should evacuate immediately. The New York Police Department are evacuating everyone of the North Tower. Do not go near the towers as by doing so, you may be putting your life at risk. More information will follow when this situation becomes available." said the voice of the Emergency Alert System. Then the TV came back onto CNN.

"I hope everyone above the impact could get out safely." said Timothy to Yoko as she just nodded her head with a yes and with a worried expression.

After 15 minutes has gone by, United Airlines Flight 175 hit the South Tower. Timothy and his friends put their hands over their mouths in utter shock and watched helplessly as the Boeing 767 hit the building.

"Oh my gosh! Another plane struck my Uncle Neil's tower!" cried Grace.

Claude then realized his Uncle Neil works in the South Tower. "My Uncle Neil works in the other tower that just exploded." Mrs. Jenkins approached Claude and took him out of the room to calm him down. In the hallway, Claude was just hyperventilating.

"Claude! Take a deep breath!" said Mrs. Jenkins. So Claude took a deep breath and breathed to let it out.

"Can you please call my dad to ask him if my Uncle Neil is okay?" asked Claude.

"Yes certainly! I'll go get my cellphone." said Mrs. Jenkins. So Mrs. Jenkins went to go get her cell phone in her desk drawer and got her parents phone list. Mrs. Jenkins dialed Claude's dad Mark. "Hello?" said Mark. "Hi Mark! This is Mrs. Jenkins. Claude was worrying about his Uncle Neil." "Don't worry, he's fine and he's on the 67th floor. He just texted me that he heard a boom and he decided to evacuate." replied Mark. "I'm so glad to hear that." said Mrs. Jenkins as she breathed a sigh of relief. Claude lit up after hearing what Mrs. Jenkins said. "Can I talk to my dad?" asked Claude. Mrs. Jenkins just nodded and gave him her phone. "Hi dad!" said Claude. "Hi son! Uncle Neil is walking down the stairs right now! He was on the 67th floor." "Yes! Uncle Neil is okay!" cheered Claude. "Can we call him when I come home?" "Sure thing! I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." said Mark. "Ok! I gotta go now." said Claude. "Ok! Bye son, I love you!" said Mark. "Love you too dad!" replied Claude, then he hung up and gave Mrs. Jenkins her phone back.

Claude and Mrs. Jenkins walked back into the room. "My Uncle Neil is fine and he's getting out of the building." said Claude to the class. Then another Emergency Alert broadcast popped up.

"The following message has been transmitted at the request of the Federal Aviation Administration and the New York Police Department. At 9:03 AM eastern daylight time, another commercial airliner has crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center. This crash is believe to be intentional. Everyone within a five mile radius of the World Trade Plaza should evacuate immediately. Do not go near the World Trade Center! As by doing so, you may be putting your life at risk. All bridges and tunnels to Manhattan will be closed until further notice. Please standby for further updates." said the voice.

"Are we going to go home soon?" asked Lilly.

"It's very likely it will be early dismissal today." answered Mrs. Jenkins. "Henry is getting the bus prepared right now."

"What about all those people in the towers?" asked Charles.

"Don't worry Charles! The fire department are going to help them to get out." said Mrs. Jenkins, then she made an announcement "Quick sticks! We're not going to have a regular day today because of what's happening in New York."

So Henry got the bus from the garage. The students got their backpacks and lunch boxes from their cubbies and boarded the bus.

**This is the end of chapter 1. The next chapter when the kids are dropped off at home and watch the news with their families. Grace's father is on a plane that gets diverted to Cleveland, Ohio. **


	3. Chapter 3

On the bus ride home, Henry had the radio on. Timothy was sitting right next to Charles. "I'm sorry your didn't get your turn in In the Spotlight. There will always be tomorrow." said Timothy. "It's not that. It's what's happening in New York City and at the Pentagon." replied Charles.

"I wanna get whoever is responsible for crashing into the towers." said Frank 1. The Franks were sitting across from Timothy and Yoko. "I wanna get whoever is responsible too." said Frank 2.

When Timothy got home, he saw his dad Jeff waiting for him at the front door. Timothy waved good-bye to Henry and his classmates. "Dad!" cried Timothy as he was running up to him to give him a hug. "Timothy! Thank God you're safe!" said Jeff. "Am I glad to see you!" cried Timothy. "Where's mom?" "She's in the living room watching the news." replied Jeff.

Timothy walked into the living room as he slipped off his backpack and sat on the family couch. Timothy sat between his parents as they watched the news in shock. After 10 minutes of watching the twin towers, the Pentagon was hit by American Airlines Flight 77. Then a another emergency alert broadcasted.

"The following message has been transmitted at the request of the United States Government. At 9:37 AM eastern daylight time, a plane has crashed into the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia. This is believed to be a terrorist attack. It is advised that everyone within a 10 mile radius of the Pentagon should evacuate immediately. President Bush is unable to speak on all stations at this time as he is being moved to a secure location. United States airspace will be shut down until further notice and all flights should land at the nearest airport as soon as possible and all international flights should land at the nearest airport in Canada, Mexico, or their departure airport. More updates will follow when this situation becomes available."

Timothy and his parents all sat nervously; then half an hour later at 9:59 AM, the South Tower collapsed. Timothy and his parents put their hands over their mouths in utter shock.

"Oh my God!" they cried.

"Are we safe Mom and Dad?" asked Timothy.

"Yes, we are safe in the house!" replied Laura.

Meanwhile Grace's dad Scott was coming home from a business trip to Houston. She and her mom Cynthia grew worried about him. Then he called Cynthia after his Continental Airlines flight was diverted to Cleveland. Kevin was sitting at the airport waiting area booking an Enterprise car rental on his laptop.

"Hey Melissa! I just landed in Cleveland and I'm booking a rental car." said Scott.

"Oh good! I'm glad you're okay. By the way, the South Tower collapsed." said Melissa.

"I just saw that too." replied Scott. "Anyways, I gotta go now. I love you & Grace!" said Scott.

"Love you too!" Replied Melissa.

The reservation was from Cleveland Hopkins Airport to Hilltop, New Jersey. The dates were from September 11th at 10 AM to the following day. His 1999 Lexus GS was back at home because he took a limo to the Newark airport on the 9th. He was sitting in the airport waiting area near the gate. He had a choice between a Pontiac Grand Am or a Dodge Stratus. So he picked the Grand Am. He got his rental agreement and keys and got into the red Grand Am then drove off.

Back at Timothy's house, Timothy, Jeff, and Laura were still watching the news. Then 10:28 AM, the North Tower collapsed and everyone in Hilltop just watched helplessly.

**This is the end of the chapter. I might come back and edit it**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, everyone was sitting on their couches watching

"These were the planes that were involved in the attacks. They were: American Airlines Flight 11 bound for Los Angeles from Boston which slammed into the North Tower at 8:46 AM, United Airlines Flight 175 also bound for L.A. from Boston which struck the South Tower at 9:03 AM, American Airlines Flight 77 heading from Washington Dulles to L.A. which hit the Pentagon, and United Airlines Flight 93 heading to San Francisco from Newark crashed into a field 89 miles Southeast of Pittsburgh. It was likely heading towards the Capital Building or the White House." said the news anchor.

When George W. Bush's presidential address came on at 8:00 PM.

"Good evening! Today our fellow citizens our way, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims were in airplanes or in their offices: secretaries, businessmen and women, military and federal workers, moms and dads, friends and neighbors. Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror. The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings. Today our nation saw evil. The very worst of human nature.

"So, many people died?" asked Timothy.

Laura just sighed then said "Unfortunately, yes."

Timothy's face went white like a ghost. Timothy then put his head on Laura's lap. She then stroked Timothy's head.

"Why did they fly planes into the towers mom and dad?" asked Timothy.

"We don't know yet Timothy." Replied Laura.

Meanwhile over at the Lindberg's house. Michael was carrying a scared and weepy Charles to bed.

"Your safe with us tonight Charles." said Michael.

"I'm worried about all the people on those planes and at their work." said Charles.

"We can say a prayer if you want. Would that make you feel better?" asked Michael. Charles just nodded no.

Over at Grace's house, Kevin was tucking Grace into bed. "Oh Dad! I'm so happy your safe and you weren't on one of those four planes." said Grace. "I'm so happy to be with my girl." replied Kevin.

Over at Timothy's house, Timothy was about to dose off but he could hardly sleep neither could his classmates.

**This is the end of the chapter. Next chapter is when Mrs. J's class arrives at school the next morning.**


End file.
